War of the Realms (film)
Plot In a post-credit scene, Thanos escaped alone mere days later, and hunted down his son in revenge for his betrayal. He confronted him on Brennan-7, a home planet of numerous outcasts that were protected by Thane. Before engaging, Thanos reminded how proud he was that he really was a true warrior, but was disappointed that he never followed his views. Thane told him that he was proud to be warrior, but would never eliminate innocents on worlds or even destroying life in the universe. Eventually, Thanos and Thane prepare to fight. Just as Thanos attacked first, Thane froze Thanos in amber, rendering him in stasis. Shortly after the war ended, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian, regrouped and escaped to the planet Angargal and deciding to live in self-imposed exile. That was when Ebony Maw arrives on the planet to announce the news of Thanos' defeat at the hands of Thane. Glaive wanted to go after Thane, but Maw tells him to be patient and assumes leadership over the Black Order, promising them that someone far beyond the stars will fulfill Thanos' task. Cast *War of the Realms Vol 1 4 *War of the Realms: Journey into Mystery Vol 1 2 *War of the Realms: New Agents of Atlas Vol 1 *War of the Realms: Punisher Vol 1 2 *War of the Realms: Spider-Man & the League of Realms *War of the Realms: Uncanny X-Men *War of the Realms: War Scrolls Vol 1 2 *War of the Realms Strikeforce: The Dark Elf Realm *War of the Realms Strikeforce: The Land of Giants *War of the Realms Strikeforce: The War Avengers *War of the Realms Omega *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man *Tom Holland as Peter Benjamin Parker / Spider-Man *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Angie Harmon as Jennifer Susan Walters / She-Hulk *Chris Evans as Steven Grant Rogers / Captain America *Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes / Ghost Rider *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster / Lady Thor *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock / Daredevil *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle / Punisher *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange *Hugh Jackman as James Howlett / Wolverine *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa Udaku / Black Panther *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Christopher Eccleston as Malekith *Colm Feore as Laufey *Diane Kruger as Hildegarde *Anthony Hopkins as Odin Borson *Rene Russo as Freyja Freyrdottir *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Constance Zimmer as Rosalind "Roz" Solomon / Agent E-23 *Richard Madden as Balder Odinson *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Zachary Levi as Fandral *Seth Green as Howard the Duck *Finn Jones as Danny Rand / Iron Fist *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Katheryn Winnick as Brunnhilde *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Tessa Thompson as Milla *Letitia Wright as Shuri Udaku *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier *Simon Pegg as Brian Braddock / Captain Britain *Luke Evans as Namor McKenzie / Sub-Mariner *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Miles Morales / Black Spider *Katherine Langford as Katherine Elizabeth Bishop / Lady Hawkeye *Jaclyn Rose as Rebecca Ryker / Death Locket *Lili Reinhart as Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy / Ghost Spider *Scarlett Johansson as Natalia Alianovna Romanova / Black Widow *Paul Betany as Vision *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk / Kingpin *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Cate Blanchett as Hela Odinsdottir *Neal McDonough as Timothy "Tim" Aloysius Cadwallader Dugan / Dum-Dum Dugan *Milla Jovovich as Karnilla *Mark Hamill as Otto Gunther Octavius / Doctor Octopus *Daniel Craig as Joseph "Joey" Chapman / Union Jack *Charles Mesure as Harlan Ryker *Gemma Arterton as Solveig *Alexander Skarsgård as Vidar Odinson *Kate Valdez as Pearl Pangan / Wave *Steven Yeun as Amadeus Cho / Brawn *Randall Park as James Woo *Eden Sher as Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel *Michael Park as Alphonso Mackenzie *as Jacob Oh / War Machina *as Dan Bi / Crescent *as Seol Hee / Luna Snow *as Ami Han / White Fox *as Lei Ling / Aero *as Eric Williams / Grim Reaper *as Hobart "Hobie" Brown / Spider-Punk *as Benjamin Parker / Web-Slinger *as Sebastian Druid / Druid *as Simon Williams / Wonder Man *as Dane Whitman / Black Knight *as Jacqueline Falsworth Crichton / Spitfire *as Clayton Cortez / Weapon H *as Eric Brooks / Blade *as Zelma Stanton *as Hobie Brown *as Sindr *as Amora Incantare / Enchantress *as Bitterhand *as Dario Agger *as Waziria *as Ulik *as Aelsa Featherwine *as Ro Bloodroot *as Mangog *as Laussa Odinsdottir *as Screwbeard *as Merlin *as Ares *as Ennio Ferrante *as Kasyckla *as Clervall Tykes Appearances Locations *Angargal *Brennan-7 *Earth *New Asgard *New Xandar Mentioned *Asgard *Galan Ashta / Galactus *Bor Burison *Shou-Lao Organizations *Army of Thunder *Avengers *Dark Council *Dora Milaje *Fantastic Four *Hand *Heroes for Hire *Einherjar *Valkyrior Sentient Species *Asgardians *Atlanteans *Centaurs *Cyborgs *Dwarves *Fire Goblins *Fire Giants *Frost Giants *Humans *Kronans *Light Elves *Minotaurs *Olympians *Rock Trolls *Vanir Category:Marvel films Category:Galactus Saga Movies